


New Purpose in Life

by inkblotfox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Healing, Mind Break, Pokephilia, extreme size difference, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox
Summary: On the way to try and stop Team Flare from seeing their nefarious and misguided goals, Shauna is separated from the group and finds herself in the deepest chamber of the lab - just as Lysandere reawakens the Life God, Xerneas. However, rather than focus on the insignificant matter of the fool who thought to harness his power, Xeneras seems intent on something much more personal...
Relationships: Shauna/Xerneas
Kudos: 35





	New Purpose in Life

Alarms were blaring everywhere now, a deafening cacophony of screaming sirens and blinding red lights flashing without rhyme or rhythm. Clearly things had gone sideways, and even though the Team Flare grunts hadn’t posed much of a challenge, they *had* done a good job of separating Shauna from her friends. The slender young woman braced herself against the nearest wall, trying to catch her breath from sprinting down yet another too-long hallway in a desperate attempt to find any of her friends before Lysandere and his goons found her.

Not that she had time to waste - the manic had more money than sense, and now he’d gone and proven it by trying to reactivate the fabled Ultimate Weapon, the Life Cannon. Even now, the steady thrum of machinery echoed below the blaring sirens, urging her onwards towards Arceus knew what. Her tennis shoes tapped along the glossy tiles, her gladiator slippers bouncing against her waist as she pushed herself on. Without thought, she dodged past two more grunts to force her way into the darkened room beyond, the door slamming shut heavily behind her and securing itself with a heavy click. No time to panic, thought it was tempting to as she scrambled for her phone and the meager light it could provide.

Shauna had only just gotten her phone out when the lights in the room kicked on, large spotlights centering in on what one could mistake for a dead bluebark tree. Blinded for a moment by the sudden burst of lighting, she found herself stumbling over the platform the tree was perched on, tangling herself in the branches of the tree in a daze. As she tried to get her feet under her, she noticed a large observation window taking up the far wall, beyond which she could see Serena and Lysandere facing off in front of some strange console - the controls for the cannon, she could only assume. But if that’s where it was, then where-?

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted as the blare of the alarms reached a deafening pitch before cutting off all at once, the lights outside the room abruptly going dark as Lysandere pushed a glowing button on the panel, the last glimpse Shauna caught of him a crazed grin. The platform she was on shuddered and threw her off, rising up out of the floor to connect with several glowing power cables that descended down from the ceiling. Power flooded through the platform-turned-dias, and the dead tree so ceremoniously perched atop it started to glow with a growing light. Stumbling to her feet, she backed away as the glow grew brighter and brighter, shielding her eyes from the near blinding radiance, pushing herself up against the walls of the room until at last there was a loud bang and darkness once again.

Eyes struggling to adjust to the rapid shifts between bright light and pitch dark, Shauna lost her footing and fell to her knees as she tried to focus on the glow emanating from where the dias had been. But even as her vision focused in, her mind came no closer to understanding or believing the sight before her, a sight that she’d only ever seen in museums and art books before today. Glowing with an evanescent light, a great blue stag with not one but two sets of majestic horns reminiscent of the tree that had previously stood in his place, piercing gaze taking in the room as if surveying his domain. He took a step forward amid ruined flooring and circuits, pushing aside shredded power cables with his horns, and from his golden bladed hoof seemed to spring a great pillar of milky pink, again disorienting and blinding Shauna as it spread to quickly engulf the room in light and warmth. Shauna felt the glow not just on her skin, but found it seemed to penetrate her whole body, making her feel lighter, somehow more energetic. There was no mistaking it - Xerneas had at last returned to the mortal coil.

She should have been awe-struck or panicked, terrified or elated - the Pokémon revered by all of Kalos as the God of Life was approaching her, and she knew that should have caused some extreme emotions. But she found herself oddly calm, perhaps due to the resounding splendor of the light that filled the room around them, perhaps due to sheer shock. Dimly, she was aware of the return of the sirens somewhere outside the room, but the sound was easily pushed out of her mind as she felt Xerneas’s own thoughts pushing in. He loomed over her, and she knew he was taking his measure of her comparatively diminutive form.

“You are not the one who dare wake me from my slumber.” His voice echoed in her head, bringing with it an almost intoxicating feeling that left her light-headed. “But the scent on you... Clearly a consort of my disciples. And perhaps a suitable consort to serve me as well.” At that, Shauna felt a blush bloom across her cheeks as he laid her dirty secret plain to her - he could tell what she and her Sylveon did so easily, and-

Was he suggesting what she thought he was?

He gave her no time to dwell on the thought as he bowed his head to press his muzzle against her body, hooking the hem of her tight pink shirt in his teeth and giving a sharp tug. The fabric was no match at all for the massive Pokémon’s strength, tearing as if it were no more than tissue paper and and with just as little care. This, of all things, snapped her out of her daze, her arms snapping up to try and cover her nearly-flat chest under the god’s judgmental gaze. Unbothered by her sudden bashfulness, he gently nudged her with his muzzle, knocking her clean off her feet with no more effort than if he’d been brushing a fly away. Shauna hit the ground hard, though the pain from her fall faded as quickly as it hit her - more thoughts she wasn’t given a chance to dwell on as Xeneras continued to strip her down for his inspection. Her denim shorts offered more resistance to his tugging that her shirt had, lifting her off the ground as he took their waistband between his teeth and tugged, but mere fabric was no obstacle to the desires of a god. The button securing them closed snapped in his maw, and with a quick yank she found the ruined garment pulled down her thighs before tearing away completely, what remained of them dangling uselessly from her left ankle as she once again fell to the unyielding tile below. Stunned but somehow unharmed, only a lacy black pair of panties now protected what was left of her dignity, crotch still damp with evidence of her Sylveon’s love. Her blush only grew as he tossed what fabric still hung from his teeth aside and pushed his muzzle between her thighs, her resistance going unnoticed as he dragged his tongue over that cum-soaked fabric, tasting both her and her partner and rumbling what must have been an approving sound.

“Mm, clearly you know how to give proper care to your Pokémon,” came his voice again in her mind as he repeated the violating act, each lick pulling the lace further aside until her was licking her smooth cunt directly. “Your Sylveon’s love is evident, and copious. Truly, you’ll make a fine consort.” Shauna’s head spun as she feebly pushed against the deer’s head, doing absolutely nothing to dissuade him from licking her tight folds clean of her Sylveon’s spent cum, then diving further to sample her taste more purely from the source. The pleasure he forced on her was like nothing she could describe, his broad tongue filling her as snugly as her partner’s knot but pushing far deeper as gentle, wordless praises pushed her thoughts aside. Her attempts to remove him slowly fell away to efforts to hold him in place, her trembling hands grabbing on to his horns as her thighs closed more firmly around his face as she started to roll her hips into his incessant tongue-fucking. She was embarrassed at how quickly he forced a climax from her, her body trembling out of her control as she ground her sex firmly against the god’s muzzle, hissing through her teeth as she tried and failed to contain her moans each time her clit pushed past his lips and against his broad teeth. Not missing a beat, he drank her gushing nectar as if drinking from a stream, lapping deeply into her and curling his tongue as it pulled back, not stopping until his thirst was slaked as one orgasm became two, three - she lost count, her mind already too cloudy under his influence to focus properly on anything, hands clinging desperately to his horns as if holding on for dear life.

He pulled away with one last broad lap of his tongue, and she had to fight the urge to whimper as he left her strangely empty, sprawled spread-eagle, sweating, and trying desperately to catch her breath. She hardly noticed that he’d taken her panties down as he pulled away, leaving the flimsy lace to join the rest of the ruined fabric clinging to her ankles as she finally lay fully exposed on the floor. Trembling, she pushed the palms of her hands to her eyes, trying to will her mind to calm and focus, sweat rolling down her brow. She was here for a reason, her friends were out there, Lysandere was-

“Don’t dally there too long.” Xeneras’s voice broke through her thoughts like water bursting a dam, snapping her attention back to him. From where she lay, she could clearly see what had prompted his urging, though she could scarcely believe it - dangling down from between his hind legs, his shaft had emerged from its protective sheathe, blunt head shimmering with the glittering pre that had dewed there. Not even fully erect, and he was already as long as her leg and at least as thick around, and each moment the dark pink flesh throbbed in time with its owner’s heartbeat, each pulse swelling him just a bit bigger before her eyes. As if to answer her unspoken question, his voice came again. “It would ill suit a consort of mine to leave her duties unattended.”

“There’s no way - how would I even-?” Scrambling to her feet, eyes locked on the center of the divine Pokémon’s demands, Shauna shook her head violently. “I couldn’t possibly- I... I...” Even as she protested, her body seemed to move independently of her desires, each trembling step bringing her closer to the titanic deity. “I... I need to...” The thought of her friends, of the Life Cannon, of anything but the god demanding her worship slipped from her mind like the sea flowing out with the tide, until she was kneeling under the massive cervine, hesitantly reaching up to touch his divine rod. The musk of his arousal filled the air as she leaned in closer, a heady scent that all but sent the room spinning around her as a strange but familiar desire pushed the last of her trepidation from her.

Up close, he seemed even bigger than before - she found that she couldn’t wrap both hands around his half-flaccid girth, and the feat fell even further from her grasp as his cock continued to swell under her hesitant touch. Slowly at first, she pulled her hands down the warm flesh, exploring him from slick sheathe to bulging medial ring to blunt cock head and back up again, shuddering as she felt the drizzle of precut she milked from him splatter across her belly and thighs, oozing down to her smooth, soaked pussy and sending shivers up her spine. His approval echoed both in her mind and in the room around her, grunts and groans elicited with each long, languid stroke as she gave herself more to paying him tribute. As he swelled under her tender touches, she found herself pressing her whole body against him, grinding up and down the length with arms wrapped tight around him and fingers pulling on her small, sensitive nipples - her best imitation of using her flat chest to tit-fuck him - until his erection threatened to lift her from the ground outright, and she had to pull away to let his full length slap against his belly. At his wordless urging, she found herself pushing her lips against his glistening cock head - the blunt tip would never fit in her mouth, but she did her best to laving her affections on him with her tongue, nursing his musky essence from the source and milking all she could reach with eager hands until he pulled back from her. Fearing rebuke, she found herself on her hands and knees with a pathetic mewl she would have been humiliated by in her right mind.

“Patience,” came his voice, equal parts warm and chastising. “It would be a waste to let my essence be wasted outside my consort’s waiting womb.” Shauna’s eyes widened at the prospect, though he left no room for her to debate the point. She *would* take the deity’s offering - life would find a way where doubt could not see one. He directed her to the ruined dias, a platform still raised enough to provide Xeneras with ample access to her slender body. As she approached, ruined shorts and panties still wrapped around her ankles and sandal footsteps echoing into the room around her, she found the strength of the Life God’s aura only seemed to grow stronger, filling her body with energy and determination in equal parts as she obediently perched her needy body up on what surface was left for her. Looking back, she found herself in danger of turning crimson under the adoring gaze Xerneas gave her as he approached, the great deer taking his time to push his muzzle up against her raised rump and drag his tongue slowly, purposely, from the over sensitive nub of her clit and up, over both quivering pussy and virgin ass, then further still, pushing the ruined fabric of her shirt up as he extended the feral kiss up her spine until he was nipping the base of her neck with unexpectedly sharp fangs. Each bite broke skin, sent a sharp mix of pleasure and pain through her body, though blood hardly had a chance to flow from the open wounds before the closed once more. was this the power of the Life God? He seemed to take his time, savoring the taste of her own life essence on his tongue as he broke skin again and again, leaving her feeling like little more than his plaything and loving every second, driving her crazy with anticipation and desire until at last she could take no more.

“Xerneas! Please- *hahh*- Please, claim your consort!!” She cried out to him as if he were across the room, a naked plea she couldn’t muster shame for uttering no matter who all might have heard it. “I need you, please! *Ohhhhhh*....” She knew, though no real words filled her mind, that her plea was heard, was acknowledged, has pleased her deer god, and she trembled with excitement as the golden blades of his hooves fell to either side of her as he positioned himself over her, splitting the stone and steel as if it were nothing as he braced himself to take her.

The first time she felt his blunt tip kiss her soaked cunt, Shauna swore a sob escaped her - of need or instinctive fear, she couldn’t have said. Even so, there was no hesitation as she let herself fall prone against the stone, ass raised high as she used one hand to spread her tight hole and the other to guide Xerneas home at long last, wincing in pain as she forced herself to spread around a cock far too big for any human, never mind one of her slender build and limited experience. Yet as he threatened to tear her in half with every millimeter she took of him, she could feel his aura keeping her intact, keeping the ache of him slowly forcing his way inside of her a dull throb under the overwhelming pleasure of being so completely and throughly filled. Some muffled part of her knew, knew she could never possibly fit him fully inside of her, it was absolutely impossible. That part was hushed, ruthlessly rendered silent by her newfound faith in the god above her - life would find a way, and she would receive his blessing in full! All this and she’d only taken him an inch, an inch before he took over entirely.

One thrust and she screamed out, bracing herself with both hands as he forced his way in, though again the pain was replaced almost immediately by the pleasure. He took his time pulling back out of her, her accelerated healing helping adjust her to the next thrust, and the next - quickly he was hammering her cervix, not even a quarter of the way into her, and she was singing his praises as she rolled her hips back to meet him as best as she could. Vision hazy, she looked below her to watch in wonder as that too-big cock disappeared inside her, a bit deeper each time, her belly bulging out just a bit more as her womb’s defenses quickly wore down under the demands of the incessant god over her until at last, with a triumphant sound from both parties, she felt him thrust past that last barrier and directly into her waiting womb.

Shauna could feel Xerneas’s thrusts growing faster after that, more erratic, and she matched him in kind as well as she could - strangely, she felt no drain on her stamina, even as sweat shimmered on her skin and rolled off her brow from the shameless act they shared. Further he forced his way in, his cock an absurd bulge in her abdomen as he slipped in past his medial ring to her vocal delight. She knew his desire, a desire she shared - comparable or not, they needed to breed. A mess of swears, moans, grunts, and pleas were shared between them with every motion, her hands scrambling to grip anything she could reach as she fought to keep her wits through one orgasm after the next, each convulsion of her over-filled sex milking more from her god and dragging him closer to his own peak, until at last-

“OhmyFUCK*AHHH*!!!” Incoherent but ecstatic, Shauna eagerly slammed her hips back against Xerneas as she felt the first heavy ropes of cum pumped directly into her womb, bloating her belly out as he bellowed triumphantly over her. Neither slowed their pace, continuing thrusting against each other and churning the mess between her legs as he dumped load after load of hot seed into her waiting body, swelling her slender belly until she looked well and truly pregnant, the excess her body couldn’t hold spilling out around their union to run down her thighs and drip over her clit, consecrating the stone and steel and tile below in the evidence of their covenant. When he pulled out of her, she couldn’t help but slump forward, rolling over almost instinctively and spreading her legs wide to rub her sloppy cunt as the last spurts of his cum sprayed over her eager and waiting body, one last lewd blessing of his life essence as she masturbated to another mind-blowing climax. As she lay there, panting for breath and one hand pushed into her gaping hole, she could feel his aura’s effect working on her even then, slowly restoring her body to its previous condition until at last, she had to withdraw her hand from between her legs for the way her pussy tightened back to its original state. Languidly, she lay under the deity and licked her hands clean, savoring his gift on her tongue even as some chaos seemed to break out on the room’s far side.

What exactly happened, she wasn’t entirely sure in hindsight. The battle that took place as Lysandere and Serena both forced their way into the room was one she had little memory of, though she knew she’d taken a commanding role in it alongside her newest partner. To say Lysandere hadn’t been prepared for the full might of the Life God was an understatement, and Serena after the battle seemed rather dumbfounded by the sight of her naked and cum-soaked best friend standing with authority next to the now-freed Xerneas. Whether it had been her decision or her god’s to make their partnership official with a Luxury Ball was also hazy - in short, while she had the gist of the events in mind, she couldn’t have explained if she’d tried how she got from that dias to the hotel room she now shared with her still-shocked friend. Not that it was important - though she was thankful the room was big enough for Xerneas to stand unhindered as she watched Serena prove her own devotion to the deer god, bent over one side of the bed while she knelt opposite her with her beloved Sylveon humping away at her soaked snatch. She leaned in, seizing Serena’s lips in a heated kiss as Xerneas moved to claim his second consort, knowing that whatever came next would be better than anything that had come before now that she had a new purpose in life.


End file.
